Starlight
by Harrylover1692
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are in search of the Shikon Jewel, but along the way will feelings kick in? mostly mirsan inukag mixed feelings maybe? saninu?
1. How we met

Sango Royeal

Kagome Spike

It was a hot windy day as Kagome and I walked into the village with wild donkeys. We were walking along when we heard, "Inuyasha no!" Kagome turned with her bow and arrow pointed at a white haired hanyou. " Get away or I'll shoot!" Kagome warned as she pulled back the arrow and released it. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's backpack looking worried. The arrow was heading strait for his chest he jumped up to dodge him but it periced him on the shoulder. "My turn" I yelled "hirakutsu" I trew my boomerang at him. It cought him on the leg trowing him on the ground in front of us. Kagome pointed an arrow at him as the other guy ran up to help the hanyou up. "Who are you? and what do you want?" I asked The tall one with a golden staff said, " I am Miroku and this is Inuyasha. We are in search of the Shikon jewel. Please forgive Inuyasha, he miss took this miko for someone else." Kagome smiled, "My name is Kagome, this is Shippo, Sango and Kirai. We too are in search of the Shikon Jewel." Miroku walked over to me and grabded my hand. "Will you give me the honor of bearing my child?" I smiled and took my hand out of his, "In time my monk. The sun is setting. We can sleep here and set off in search of the prescouis jewel." Inuyasha stepped in front of Miroku. "What a minute! Who says I'm going to take you too with me?!" Kagome supprisingly smiled. "Inuyasha sit boy." He went flying to the ground. He got up supprised, "The priestest Kaede said only one could sit me." Kagome smiled while Shippo laughed. "Thats me. Now we can stay here." The dinner was deliousce. Shippo was talking to Inuyasha. "I'm a fox demon what kind are you?" Inuyasha pushed his head into the ground. Miroku was talking to me while Kagome walked over to save Shippo. "So when will time come?" Miroku asked me "Very soon." Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and smiled. "So how is your shoulder?" "It is fine. Its very hard to kill a demon. You are defintly the reincarnation of Kikyo." Kagome smiled, " you knew Kikyo?" His face fell "yes. She betrayed me; she pinned me to a tree for fifty years. Eventually I met Miroku. oww. My shoulder still has some pain in it." Kagome walked over to his shoulder and started to pull his sleeve down. "What the Hell are you doing?!" He yelled she just ignored his question and started to massage his shoulder. "Thank you Kagome the pain has left." He looked down at the ground. This seemed like a perfect time to pet his ears. "What the Hell was that?! Dont touch my ears!!" Kagome didnt listen she continued to pet his ears. Next thing she new his eyes were closed.

Chapter 2 our close incounter

That night Sango lie awake in her bed. Kagome was outside sleeping in the same tree as Inuyasha. I was considering Miroku question. I stood up and grabded my robe. Miroku was sleeping in the room next to mine. I silently tapped on a door trying not to wake Shippo. (He was sleeping on the ground next to the door. Inuyasha woke up and found him sleeping on his lap and trew him. So he hit the wall.) Miroku opened the door and looked supprised. "Sango why are you here?" I smiled "It is time." He smiled and pulled me into his room. He was about to take off his robe when there was a loud bang on the door. Shippo walked in, Miroku looked mad. "Shippo Dammit what do you want!?" Shippo looked at Miroku and I and said with an evil smile, "I was wondering if I could sleep in here." I smiled at Miroku and walked back to my room. Later that night Miroku tapped on my door. He came in and took off his robe. Miroku rapped his arms around me and started kissing me. His lips were warm and loving. He ripped off my dressings and still kissing me and put me on the bed. I let out a scream of happiness. Kagome rolled over and her head landed on Inuyashas lap. Shippo heard Sango scream and ran out to get Inuyasha. "Inuyasha Inuyasha! Woha!" Inuyasha woke up with a jert. "First Miroku and Sango now you and Kagome whats the world coming to?" he then fell on the ground snoring. Inuyasha trew Kagome and then listend to Sango. "Damn Sango sure likes to scream." Kagome ran over and karate chopped Inuyasha for trowing her. "I was having a good dream by the way!" she yelled Sango and Miroku were rolling around on the bed. Miroku squezed Sangos butt as she let out another scream. He kissed my breast as I held him close. Then we saw Inuyasha bust in. "Damn!" I grabded my robe and ran behind Miroku. He grabded his robe and put it on. Shippo walked in stared at us and then fell asleep.

The next day I woke up next to Miroku. I put on my clothes and went out to find Kagome. She was drinking from a well. "Have a nice time last night?" She said laughing. Inuyasha walked over with Miroku and took some water from the well. Miroku looked at me and smiled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and frowned. While Inuyasha and Kagome went to get there things, Miroku walked over and embraced me in a long kiss,when we heard Inuyasha yell, "you again!" We ran out to see a centiped demon attacking. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsiaga. "Time to tear this demon to sreads. Wind Scar!" The centiped dodged the Tetsiaga and headed strait for Kagome. She pulled her arrow back and let it go. The arrow flew towords the centiped but missed. "Kagome is that the best you can do?" yelled Inuyasha he jumped up and yelled, "Iron Reaver soul stealer" The beam from the Tetsiaga hit the centiped right on the face. "Now thats how you handle a demon." Inuyasha gloated "I wish I knew how to handle you." Kagome said Shippo walked over to Inuyasha, "You really have a lot of tention in you." Inuyasha tried to punch him but Kagome yelled, "sit!" Miroku walked between them, "we really should get going" We headed down the hill untill we came to a lake. "I need a bath" I said so Kagome and I went behind rocks and took off our clothes, then jumped in. Kagome got one side and I got the other. Shippo ripped off his cloths and jumped in with Kiari. I felt something grab me. I turned ready to fight and saw Miroku swimming over to me. He grabded my legs and pulled me under water. I was playing with Miroku when I heard Kagome scream. I swam over to see Kagome and Inuyasha making out. Miroku and I smiled then went back to making out ourselfs. When Kagome and Inuyasha got out, Miroku and I went over to some flowers and lied down. "Sango will you bear my child" "agian!" Shippo popped up, Miroku took Shippo and trew him in the lake. Miroku grabded me and started kissing me. When we heard another Scream. We thought Kagome was just enjoying herself so we ignored it; but then she yelled, "Help me!" I grabded my clothes put them on and ran over. Sesshoumaru had Kagome and was flying away on a cloud. Inuyasha tried to keep up but fell and sprung his ankle. "Kiari go" Kiari transformed and Inuyasha got on. She tried to follow but they were gone. Miroku helped Inuyasha off Kiari and layed him down by a tree trunk. Miroku went off to get somethig to help Inuyasha's ankle while I tried to calm him down. "Inuyasha you have to calm down. She will be okay." I walked over to Miroku, "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to get food. Stay with Inuyasha." He give me a long kiss then ran into the forest with his golden staff. I walked back over to Inuyasha, knelling down I said, "how are you" Inuyasha had not been listening .I stood up and stretched to get some berries from above a tree branch. I then lost my balance and fell on Inuyasha. He smiled, " You are clumsy" I smiled back "Not if I planned it." I kissed him right on the lips. They were warm. He grabded me and held me close. "Sango what was that for?" I smiled agian "for being alive. I cant help it Inuyasha. Please just one night Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku will not here of this." Inuyasha thought about it "Okay but no one must know of this." Little did Inuyasha and Sango know Shippo saw it all from Kagome's backpack.

Chapter 3

Shippo was looking down out of Kagomes backpack when he saw Sango and Inuyasha. "Kagome, Kagome, Sango kissed Inuyasha" Kagome turned around, "What? how do you know this?" "I saw them I looked down and saw them kissing." Kagome looked hurt.

Sango gave Inuyasha a long passionate kiss. She then lied down and waited for Inuyasha to lie next to her. When he did ,she rolled on him. He held her close to him," Inuyasha you can seriously tell me that you have no feelings for me?" I asked "Well maybe a little" I knew what would get him. "Inuyasha you dont have to if you dont want to. You probaly couldn't beat Miroku in this department." He looked angry. "I can beat that perverted monk in anything. Come on" He trew me down and jumped on me. We rolled kissing for a while I then stopped and looked at him. "Wow! But how can you kiss?" He grabded me and kissed me. He made me feel like I was able to do anything. Like I was flying over a beautiful lake. I smiled at him; "Inuyasha, that was wonderful. Thank you. I can now be more comfertable with Miroku." "You still like that perverted monk after everything we just did?" "yes and you still like the miko Kagome." Inuyasha smiled and hugged me.

Chapter 4 Dead valley

Sesshaumaru looked back and heard every word they said. "The fox demon is right Kagome. I just heard them." Kagome looked down under here. She felt a strong feeling of hate towards Sango. "Your wrong!" She yelled. "Inuyasha loves me I can feel it." The cloud jerked down. "Whats going on?!" Kagome demanded Sesshaumaru smiled "I will show you I am never wrong." The cloud was right over Sango and Inuyasha. Kagome looked down and saw them getting into there clothes. "Inuyasha how could you!" Kagome yelled Sesshaumaru lowered the cloud. "Kagome it's not what you think!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshaumaru turned to Kagome and kissed her; who kissed him back deepening the kiss. Inuyasha quickly explained. Sango pulled out her boomerang, "hirakutso" Kagome jumped and the bend in the boomerang carried her around and she landed on the ground. Supprisingly, Sesshaumaru smiled. He then zoomed down and grabded Kagome as she struggled. Inuyasha was furius, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" the beam from the Tetsiaga hit the cloud causing it to breack up. Sesshaumaru then just wipped up another, laughing. "Kiari go!" Kiari flew after Sesshaumaru getting closer and closer, when out of no where we heard, "Wind Tunnel!" I turned to see Miroku with the hole in is right hand sucking up everything in its path. Sesshaumaru's cloud finally broke up. Kagome landed on the ground and pulled out her bow and arrow. "Leave now. Or never return" A smirk came over Sesshaumarus face as a really strong dark burst of wind came roaring down. When the wind stopped Sesshaumaru was gone. "Come back and fight me!" Inuyasha screamed. " I have brought food from the village trew the forest. We can not sleep here lets go trew the forest. The village will provide us with food." Miroku said the village looked diserted but Miroku just said they were eating. We walked into the dinning hall. Kagome sat with Inuyasha and Shippo; while I sat with Miroku and Kiari. "Sango are you ok?" Miroku asked me, "I'm kinda stiff from the battaling" "here" Miroku got up and massaged my shoulders.

"Thank you Miroku, but I'm going to bed"

Later that night I heard some one knocking on my door. I opend it and saw Kagome. "Inuyashas gone!" she screamd "it's okay Kagome. He proabaly went for a walk-" before I could finish there was another tap on my door. I walked over and opend it... it was Inuyasha. I let him in and walked outside so they could be alone. I walked next door to Mirokus room and knocked. He opend it looking supprised "Sango why arent you in your room?" "Inuyasha's in there with Kagome. May I sleep in your room?" he smiled and let me in. I layed my robe down on the other side of the room. Miroku walked over and laied down next to me. (You can figure out what happens next) Over with Kagome, she turned to Inuyasha looking furius. " Inuyasha how could you betray me?" Inuyasha looked confused " Kagome I thought you understood." "What I dont understand is how you could do this to me!" Kagome ran out the room right into the arms of Sesshaumaru. Inuyasha ran over to Mirokus room and bust in. "Save it for some other time you two! Sesshaumaru's trying to steal Kagome!" I pulled on my robe and ran out. "Go Kiari! Inuyasha if we attack at the same time he wont be able to dodge our attacks. On three. One... Two... Three! Hirakutso!" "Wind Scar!" "Wind Tunnel!" All of our attacks headed strait for Sesshaumaru; but this what excatly what he wanted. He started up another burst of dark wind. The wind carried him and Kagome away. Inuyasha turned to us. "We must set off tonight for Kagome. And I dont want no more Shit out of you two." Miroku turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha calm down we will get Kagome; but it's to dark to go wandering alone." " Fine you two stay here, I'm going to find Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up and disipeered into the forest. Miroku turned to me, "Sango we cant let him go out there alone. We have to follow him." "Okay. Kiari!" Kiari flew over and landed in front of me. "Kiari go find Inuyasha and ward him off. By all means do not let him go any farther." As Kiari flew off, Miroku turned to me. "We are all alone just you, me, and the stars."

Chapter 5 The battle

Inuyasha kept going into the forest he wasnt going to stop untill he got Kagome back. Suddenly Kiari landed in front of him. "Get away you damn cat!" Kiari growled and trew Inuyasha onto her back. She flew off into the forest. Inuyasha jumped off and looked at Sango and Miroku. " Break it up all ready!" Sango winned, "just five more minutes" Inuyasha pulled Miroku off Sango then regreted it. Miroku and Sango had no clothes on.

Shippo peecked out of Kagome's backpack it was lying on the floor. Sesshaumaru had Kagome's arms chanied to a table. Sesshaumaru looked at Jaken, "Take the fox demon out of the room. He is to young for this." Kagome looked at Sesshaumaru, "If you hurt him I will personally rip out your troat and use it for archery practice." Shippo jumped out of Kagome's backpack making faces at Jaken. " Yeah you better not hurt me or I'll... I'll... run!!" Shippo ran around the room untill he bumped into jaken and fell on the floor. "Kagome! Dont leave me with this overgrown frog!" Jaken looked at Shippo dropping him. "I for one am defintly not a frog!" "Well I cant tell!" Shippo said snapping his little fingers." "Bring it on foxy!" Shippo bald up his little fist jumping up and down. Sesshaumaru walked over and trew Jaken and Shippo out the room. Before he could close the door Shippo muttered to Jaken. "It's obvious he's related to Inuyasha he trows the same." Sesshaumaru walked over to Kagome taking off his cloths at each step. He jumped on Kagome kissing her; starting at her forehead working his way down. Kagome struggled at first. " Get your paws off! You... You... daaamn. You sure can work ." Kagome kissed him back letting him rub her nuga-nugas.

In the other room, Shippo was on Jakens back pulling his head back. "Whos a good frogy?" "Your mama" Jaken yelled Shippo flipped off him. Grabing him by the troat Shippo trew Jaken up in the air, he hit the ceiling fan it carrried him then released him as he hit the wall. There was a loud bang.

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and I (we were making out) "you two really need to get a life." He said I walked over to Inuyasha, "it's okay Inuyasha we will get Kagome back." The Sun had just risen, "Inuyasha stood up. Let's go." I grabded my boomerang and some arrows Kagome left and headed off after Inuyasha. He was running full speed into the forest. Inuyasha jumped up and disapeered above the trees. He landed and turned to us. "We have to ride Kiari, we can see easier." "Kiari go!" We all jumped on, Inuyasha sat in the middle. (he said we needed to concentrate.) Kiari flew over the forest; we were now over Sesshaumaru's castle. Kiari landed on the roof of the main house. Inuyasha walked over to a window and punched a hole in the window. We all jumped in one at time. When we looked up we saw Kagome tied to a table with Sesshaumaru on top of her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled he ran up and pulled Sesshaumaru off Kagome. Shippo bust out the room with Jaken. Jaken had a black eye and a bloody lip. Shippo looked at Sesshaumaru and said with a bad accent. " Sesshaumaru, no wonder you have bad attitude. You have little weiner and tiny nuts." I wanted to chuckle but held it back. Sesshaumaru snapped his fingers at Jaken. "Bring me my robe." Jaken took two steps and fell on the ground; Shippo had kicked him. I ran over to Kagome as Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsiaga. I tried to get the ropes off Kagome but they were tied to tight. "Kagome this might hurt. Kiari untie Kagome." Kiari flew over and bit the ropes off Kagome. As she put on her clothes I yelled, "Inuyasha get him." Inuyasha smiled. "With pleasure. Wind Scar!" The beam from the Tetsiaga headed strait for Sesshaumaru, he jumped to dodge it but it followed him. Sesshaumaru ran with his back turned to the beam but it hit him. He was trown into the wall and landed on the ground. " My turn. Hiratkutso!" I yelled Sesshaumaru was onconsouis so when he woke up he didnt have enough time to dodge it. The boomerang hit him right on the face. He was swung and landed once again on the ground. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "Are you all right?" Kagome smiled, "I'm fine. Now lets get out of here." We were walking towards the door when a voice said, "I dont think your going anywhere." I turned to see Sesshaumaru. He looked at each one of us in turn. "did you really think that I was going to let my prescouis Kagome get away?" Inuyasha stepped in front of her. "She's not going anywhere; but with me." Sesshaumaru smirked. "Do you really think so you stuiped Hanyo?" Inuyasha gripped the Tetsiaga harder as he wispered something in Kagomes ear. Kagome nodded and wispered something in Miroku's ear. He then turned to me and said, " walk over to Sesshaumaru act like Kagome fire on three." I nodded and with Kagome next to me I walked over to Sesshaumaru. "You see Inuyasha? Even the women want me better then they wont you." Kagome went behind Sesshaumaru pretending to massage his shoulders but I saw her pull back her arrow. "Now" Inuyasha yelled. I punched Sesshaumaru as Inuyasha yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." The beam hit him right in the chest. He was trown back into a wall. Miroku came over and hit him with his staff causing blood to pour out. Kagome released her arrow as it hit him in the shoulder causing more blood to pour out. There was no way he was going to survive all of these woonds. Last but not least Kiari bit him and Shippo puched him. We were going to come walking out the front door, but the castle was huge. We all got on Kiari as she lifted us into the air.

Chapter 6 mixed feelings

We flew over the castle and over the trees. I looked down and thought I saw Naraku walking but we were to far ahead. We landed and one by one got off Kiari. Kagome went over and sat by herself at the trunk of a tree. Inuyasha started to walk over to her, but I stopped him. I walked over to Kagome and sat down. "Kagome what's wrong?" She looked up at me, " Sango when I was on that table, I struggled at first; but then I... I liked it." I gasped " You mean to say that you love Sesshaumaru?" "No off course not! I could never betray Inuyasha. What I'm saying is that I enjoyed what he did." I looked at Kagome "Sango you must not tell anyone." " I wont" Later that night Inuyasha sleept next to Kagome he said he wanted to make sure she was okay.(Yeah right) I slept next to Miroku. Kagome watched Inuyasha walk around to the other side of the tree. Kagome followed him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "When I saw you on that table. I just wanted to rip the balls off that creep I-" before he could finish Kagome stretched up and kissed Inuyasha. She sat down and looked at Inuyasha. He sat down next to her and slowly pulled off her shirt. She took off her skirt and kissed Inuyasha. It was like stepping into a warm spa. Inuyasha took of his hario and Kimono. He laied down next to Kagome they rolled and rolled and rolled! I wanted to go over and explain that you dont roll that much; but it wasn't a pretty site. Inuyasha was rough and Kagome liked it. He would trow her on the ground and jump on her and roll. "What is it with you two and rolling?" I yelled then went back to sleep. Kagome screamed and woke up Shippo. (Poor Shippo. He woke up and saw Miroku and I. Then ran behind the tree and saw Inuyasha and Kagome.) Next thing you know you heard a scream.

The next day we ate breakfeast that Shippo fixed, when we walked over to him he would grunt and walk away. "I guess he's still angry about last night." Miroku said. Inuyasha walked over with his shirt off. He took some food and sat down. I couldnt help but stare. Inuyasha looked so hot! Miroku saw me staring and steped in front of Inuyasha. "Why dont we go for a walk?" I moved around him still staring at Inuyasha; who seemed to know I was staring and stared back. I walked over behind a tree and took off my clothes swithing into something more comfertable. I walked back around and Inuyashas and Mirokus eyes bugged out. I sat down eating. Miroku sat down next to me. "Sango I think you should change back." He said looking over at Inuyasha who was still staring. "No I'm hot. I'm going swimming in that lake. Inuyasha want to come? Miroku you get ready and come meet us with Kagome." I headed towards the lake with Inuyasha walking next to me. I looked over at him out of the corner of my eyes. He was staring too. We went onto diffrent sides of the lake as Miroku came. "Kagome felt sick. She said she wanted to be alone so I left Shippo and Kiari with her. Miroku flung off his clothes and jumped in next to me. "Let's play hide and seeck" I said he nodded so I swam away and hid behind a rock. After a while I felt something grab my legs under water. I thought it was Miroku so I just followed it. I was pulled up by Inuyasha. "Inu-" was all I could say because he grabded my head and pulled me into a long kiss. I pulled back. "Inuyasha what are you doing you cant do that to Kagome!" He looked into my eyes for a while then walked away. I ran to catch up with him. We were not that far away from the lake but in a clearing. "Inuyasha whats the matter?" I asked "nothing. I dont know what your talking about." He said looking away. I walked over in front of him. "Inuyasha I am your friend. You do not have to lie to me." He looked into my eyes and said, "when I saw Kagome with Sesshaumaru I think she enjoyed it." (FYI our clothes are on) I gasped thinking about what Kagome said. He sat down as I sat next to him. "Inuyasha" I said. He turned to me as I gave him a long passionate kiss. When we finnaly pulled away he said, '' Sango what are you doing?" I just kissed him agian. He put his hand under my chin and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. "Inuyasha wait" I said as he tried to pull me closer. " What about Miroku and Kagome?" he thought about it then said, "we can not let them know about this." I nodded. Although he thought I did not hear him Inuyasha said, " Kagome would never forgive me if I told her I love Sango."

Back at the lake Miroku headed back to the camp. "She's probaly still bathing" Kagome said reading his face. He sat down next to her and laughed, "it's funny how you know what I'm thinking before I think it." She smiled and skooted closer. "Well your a good friend Miroku." He smiled and grabded her hand before he relized what he was doing. He quickly pulled away. I want kiss her. Miroku thought. I wanna kiss him. Kagome thought. "If your gonna kiss her do it all ready." Shippo said from behind a bush. Miroku smilled and leaned in and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back deepening the kiss. Miroku pulled her closer and closer. Kagome let him pull her closer and closer until they weren't more than an inch apart. They were on the ground still kissing when they pulled away at the same time. "Wait what about Sango and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Miroku thought then said, "they cant know about this." Although she thought he didnt hear her Kagome said, "Inuyasha would never forgive me if he knew I had feelings for Miroku."

Back with Inuyasha and Sango, he picked her up and put her on his back. He ran towards the lake and stopped when he got there. I got off and looked at Inuyasha. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled he pulled me into a passionate kiss. We sat there kissing for what felt like hours intill he laied me down next to him. Kissing me he pulled me on him, tightning his grip on my waist. He slowly pulled off my skirt untill I relized how long we had been away from camp. I broke away from his kissing me to just lie there. "Sango why did you stop?" "We've been away from camp for so long. Do you think there worrying?" He pulled me into a kiss saying, "no" Inuyasha pulled off my shirt and pulled me closer. I could feel him breathing agianst me chest. We laied there kissing untill he pulled away. "Inuyasha" I wined he helped me put my clothes on then said, "your right we should get going." Then with one more passionate kiss he put me on his back and ran trew the forest.

While Inuyasha ran I was kissing his neck. He jumped up into the air and said, "dont do that you make me loose focus." I continued to kiss his neck. "You know you like it." I said in a low voice. "Thats it!" He yelled he landed on the ground and trew me off him. He ripped off my clothes and his. He then jumped on me and kissed me. Rolling around he kissed me more and more passionatly. Now I knew why Kagome liked him being rough. He finally pulled and took a big breath. I pulled away and put my hand on his mouth. "Miroku stop it!" Then there was some mumbling. "Kagome please just five more minutes." "Oh okay." There was the sound of rumbling then finally it stoped. "Your clothes are on? okay let's go and start dinner." Kagome said. When I thought it was safe I took my hand of Inuyashas mouth. Inuyasha looked mad. "I cant believe them. How could she do this to me?" "probaly the same way you did that to her and I did to Miroku." He got off me and put on his clothes. "We cant let them know we know about them okay?" he said still angry. I nodded and kissed him on his lips. It seemed to relax him in a way. I kissed him agian and agian untill he finally got of me. When our clothes were on we walked into camp. Miroku ran over and hugged me. "Are you okay I was worried." I had already thought of a story so I told him it. " I saw you leave and began to follow you but didnt want to leave Inuyasha, so I went back for him." When Miroku wasnt looking I winked at Inuyasha.

Later that night

Inuyasha woke me up and brought me over out of the camp. He sat me in his lap looking at the stars. "Inuyasha what are you thinking about?" I asked him. "Nothing" He said. I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back deepening the kiss. Slowly laying me down he took off my clothes and his. "Inuyasha" I mumbled. "Yes Sango" he said kissing my breast. "What are we going to do if Miroku and Kagome wake up?" "just five more minutes." He said kissing me. Our tounges wrestled as he squeezed my butt. When he pulled away smilling I looked up at him. "Whats so funny?" I asked "you look so-- never mind." I put my clothes on and sat in his lap. "Look so what?" He looked into my eyes. "Like you love me." My head hung as tears rolled down my face. "Sango whats wrong?" he said lifting my head up. "Inuyasha I dont want ot hurt you but I still have feelings for Miroku. I'm sorry" I got out his lap and ran away to the lake. I sat there looking at the lake crying. "Sango" I turned to see Inuyasha looking at me with concern in his eyes. He sat down next to me and let me cry on his shoulder. "Sango it's okay, I still have feelings for Kagome. Now can you please stop crying your sorta drowning me." I looked into his eyes and laughed. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheeck softly. "Thanks Inuyasha. You are great and everything, but I think we should go back to Miroku and Kagome." He smiled and kissed my lips softly. "I know. And no offense or anything but Kagomes better than you." I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm just getting warmed up. One more night?" he smiled "one more night" for one more hour Inuyasha and I rolled and rolled. Right before sunrise he brought me back to the camp on his back.

I woke up the next morning and went over to Miroku. "Hey how about that walk today?" his face sunk " um-er I told Kagome I would help her with the cooking." I hung my head dipressed. "Oh-um okay. Well I'll j-just see you l-later then okay well bye." I ran off over to the lake and cried. _Why did I do that to Miroku? he was being so nice and sweet and I just trew him off. _Inuyasha walked over. "Kagomes with Miroku cooking." I looked up letting him see my tear stained face. "I know" he came over and wiped my tears. Leaning agianst a tree he said, "looks like we had mixed feelings." I wipped another tear, "yeah. Do you regret it." He laughed, "Hell no. Your good Sango" I laughed back, "I thought you said Kagome was better?" he shrugged "I lied." I walked over and sat in front of him. "That was stuipd." He laughed and pointed at himself. "I'm stupid? what happen to reaching for a berry and falling on me?" I blushed "so I did something stupid. I still didnt lie." He looked at me and smiled. "What?" I said looking at him. "I really did like you." he said standing up and walking over to the lake. I got up and ran to catch up with him. He turned and put me on his back. "One more time?" he said smiling at me. "One more time." I said kissing his cheeck. He ran around the lake then put me down. He sat down as I sat next to him. "Your a really good friend. I feel like I can be myself around you." I said looking into his eyes. He smiled "dont think I'm going soft or anything but I feel the same way." I smiled at him, "Inuyashas going soft" I said pushing him playfully. "No I'm not" he said pushing me back. "Yes you are" I said pushing him agian. He pushed me on the ground and was about to get on me but stopped. I got up and sat in front of him.


	2. Our close incounter

Sango Royeal

Kagome Spike

It was a hot windy day as Kagome and I walked into the village with wild donkeys. We were walking along when we heard, "Inuyasha no!" Kagome turned with her bow and arrow pointed at a white haired hanyou. " Get away or I'll shoot!" Kagome warned as she pulled back the arrow and released it. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's backpack looking worried. The arrow was heading strait for his chest he jumped up to dodge him but it periced him on the shoulder. "My turn" I yelled "hirakutsu" I trew my boomerang at him. It cought him on the leg trowing him on the ground in front of us. Kagome pointed an arrow at him as the other guy ran up to help the hanyou up. "Who are you? and what do you want?" I asked The tall one with a golden staff said, " I am Miroku and this is Inuyasha. We are in search of the Shikon jewel. Please forgive Inuyasha, he miss took this miko for someone else." Kagome smiled, "My name is Kagome, this is Shippo, Sango and Kirai. We too are in search of the Shikon Jewel." Miroku walked over to me and grabded my hand. "Will you give me the honor of bearing my child?" I smiled and took my hand out of his, "In time my monk. The sun is setting. We can sleep here and set off in search of the prescouis jewel." Inuyasha stepped in front of Miroku. "What a minute! Who says I'm going to take you too with me?!" Kagome supprisingly smiled. "Inuyasha sit boy." He went flying to the ground. He got up supprised, "The priestest Kaede said only one could sit me." Kagome smiled while Shippo laughed. "Thats me. Now we can stay here." The dinner was deliousce. Shippo was talking to Inuyasha. "I'm a fox demon what kind are you?" Inuyasha pushed his head into the ground. Miroku was talking to me while Kagome walked over to save Shippo. "So when will time come?" Miroku asked me "Very soon." Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and smiled. "So how is your shoulder?" "It is fine. Its very hard to kill a demon. You are defintly the reincarnation of Kikyo." Kagome smiled, " you knew Kikyo?" His face fell "yes. She betrayed me; she pinned me to a tree for fifty years. Eventually I met Miroku. oww. My shoulder still has some pain in it." Kagome walked over to his shoulder and started to pull his sleeve down. "What the Hell are you doing?!" He yelled she just ignored his question and started to massage his shoulder. "Thank you Kagome the pain has left." He looked down at the ground. This seemed like a perfect time to pet his ears. "What the Hell was that?! Dont touch my ears!!" Kagome didnt listen she continued to pet his ears. Next thing she new his eyes were closed.

Chapter 2 our close incounter

That night Sango lie awake in her bed. Kagome was outside sleeping in the same tree as Inuyasha. I was considering Miroku question. I stood up and grabded my robe. Miroku was sleeping in the room next to mine. I silently tapped on a door trying not to wake Shippo. (He was sleeping on the ground next to the door. Inuyasha woke up and found him sleeping on his lap and trew him. So he hit the wall.) Miroku opened the door and looked supprised. "Sango why are you here?" I smiled "It is time." He smiled and pulled me into his room. He was about to take off his robe when there was a loud bang on the door. Shippo walked in, Miroku looked mad. "Shippo Dammit what do you want!?" Shippo looked at Miroku and I and said with an evil smile, "I was wondering if I could sleep in here." I smiled at Miroku and walked back to my room. Later that night Miroku tapped on my door. He came in and took off his robe. Miroku rapped his arms around me and started kissing me. His lips were warm and loving. He ripped off my dressings and still kissing me and put me on the bed. I let out a scream of happiness. Kagome rolled over and her head landed on Inuyashas lap. Shippo heard Sango scream and ran out to get Inuyasha. "Inuyasha Inuyasha! Woha!" Inuyasha woke up with a jert. "First Miroku and Sango now you and Kagome whats the world coming to?" he then fell on the ground snoring. Inuyasha trew Kagome and then listend to Sango. "Damn Sango sure likes to scream." Kagome ran over and karate chopped Inuyasha for trowing her. "I was having a good dream by the way!" she yelled Sango and Miroku were rolling around on the bed. Miroku squezed Sangos butt as she let out another scream. He kissed my breast as I held him close. Then we saw Inuyasha bust in. "Damn!" I grabded my robe and ran behind Miroku. He grabded his robe and put it on. Shippo walked in stared at us and then fell asleep.

The next day I woke up next to Miroku. I put on my clothes and went out to find Kagome. She was drinking from a well. "Have a nice time last night?" She said laughing. Inuyasha walked over with Miroku and took some water from the well. Miroku looked at me and smiled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and frowned. While Inuyasha and Kagome went to get there things, Miroku walked over and embraced me in a long kiss,when we heard Inuyasha yell, "you again!" We ran out to see a centiped demon attacking. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsiaga. "Time to tear this demon to sreads. Wind Scar!" The centiped dodged the Tetsiaga and headed strait for Kagome. She pulled her arrow back and let it go. The arrow flew towords the centiped but missed. "Kagome is that the best you can do?" yelled Inuyasha he jumped up and yelled, "Iron Reaver soul stealer" The beam from the Tetsiaga hit the centiped right on the face. "Now thats how you handle a demon." Inuyasha gloated "I wish I knew how to handle you." Kagome said Shippo walked over to Inuyasha, "You really have a lot of tention in you." Inuyasha tried to punch him but Kagome yelled, "sit!" Miroku walked between them, "we really should get going" We headed down the hill untill we came to a lake. "I need a bath" I said so Kagome and I went behind rocks and took off our clothes, then jumped in. Kagome got one side and I got the other. Shippo ripped off his cloths and jumped in with Kiari. I felt something grab me. I turned ready to fight and saw Miroku swimming over to me. He grabded my legs and pulled me under water. I was playing with Miroku when I heard Kagome scream. I swam over to see Kagome and Inuyasha making out. Miroku and I smiled then went back to making out ourselfs. When Kagome and Inuyasha got out, Miroku and I went over to some flowers and lied down. "Sango will you bear my child" "agian!" Shippo popped up, Miroku took Shippo and trew him in the lake. Miroku grabded me and started kissing me. When we heard another Scream. We thought Kagome was just enjoying herself so we ignored it; but then she yelled, "Help me!" I grabded my clothes put them on and ran over. Sesshoumaru had Kagome and was flying away on a cloud. Inuyasha tried to keep up but fell and sprung his ankle. "Kiari go" Kiari transformed and Inuyasha got on. She tried to follow but they were gone. Miroku helped Inuyasha off Kiari and layed him down by a tree trunk. Miroku went off to get somethig to help Inuyasha's ankle while I tried to calm him down. "Inuyasha you have to calm down. She will be okay." I walked over to Miroku, "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to get food. Stay with Inuyasha." He give me a long kiss then ran into the forest with his golden staff. I walked back over to Inuyasha, knelling down I said, "how are you" Inuyasha had not been listening .I stood up and stretched to get some berries from above a tree branch. I then lost my balance and fell on Inuyasha. He smiled, " You are clumsy" I smiled back "Not if I planned it." I kissed him right on the lips. They were warm. He grabded me and held me close. "Sango what was that for?" I smiled agian "for being alive. I cant help it Inuyasha. Please just one night Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku will not here of this." Inuyasha thought about it "Okay but no one must know of this." Little did Inuyasha and Sango know Shippo saw it all from Kagome's backpack.

Chapter 3

Shippo was looking down out of Kagomes backpack when he saw Sango and Inuyasha. "Kagome, Kagome, Sango kissed Inuyasha" Kagome turned around, "What? how do you know this?" "I saw them I looked down and saw them kissing." Kagome looked hurt.

Sango gave Inuyasha a long passionate kiss. She then lied down and waited for Inuyasha to lie next to her. When he did ,she rolled on him. He held her close to him," Inuyasha you can seriously tell me that you have no feelings for me?" I asked "Well maybe a little" I knew what would get him. "Inuyasha you dont have to if you dont want to. You probaly couldn't beat Miroku in this department." He looked angry. "I can beat that perverted monk in anything. Come on" He trew me down and jumped on me. We rolled kissing for a while I then stopped and looked at him. "Wow! But how can you kiss?" He grabded me and kissed me. He made me feel like I was able to do anything. Like I was flying over a beautiful lake. I smiled at him; "Inuyasha, that was wonderful. Thank you. I can now be more comfertable with Miroku." "You still like that perverted monk after everything we just did?" "yes and you still like the miko Kagome." Inuyasha smiled and hugged me.

Chapter 4 Dead valley

Sesshaumaru looked back and heard every word they said. "The fox demon is right Kagome. I just heard them." Kagome looked down under here. She felt a strong feeling of hate towards Sango. "Your wrong!" She yelled. "Inuyasha loves me I can feel it." The cloud jerked down. "Whats going on?!" Kagome demanded Sesshaumaru smiled "I will show you I am never wrong." The cloud was right over Sango and Inuyasha. Kagome looked down and saw them getting into there clothes. "Inuyasha how could you!" Kagome yelled Sesshaumaru lowered the cloud. "Kagome it's not what you think!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshaumaru turned to Kagome and kissed her; who kissed him back deepening the kiss. Inuyasha quickly explained. Sango pulled out her boomerang, "hirakutso" Kagome jumped and the bend in the boomerang carried her around and she landed on the ground. Supprisingly, Sesshaumaru smiled. He then zoomed down and grabded Kagome as she struggled. Inuyasha was furius, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" the beam from the Tetsiaga hit the cloud causing it to breack up. Sesshaumaru then just wipped up another, laughing. "Kiari go!" Kiari flew after Sesshaumaru getting closer and closer, when out of no where we heard, "Wind Tunnel!" I turned to see Miroku with the hole in is right hand sucking up everything in its path. Sesshaumaru's cloud finally broke up. Kagome landed on the ground and pulled out her bow and arrow. "Leave now. Or never return" A smirk came over Sesshaumarus face as a really strong dark burst of wind came roaring down. When the wind stopped Sesshaumaru was gone. "Come back and fight me!" Inuyasha screamed. " I have brought food from the village trew the forest. We can not sleep here lets go trew the forest. The village will provide us with food." Miroku said the village looked diserted but Miroku just said they were eating. We walked into the dinning hall. Kagome sat with Inuyasha and Shippo; while I sat with Miroku and Kiari. "Sango are you ok?" Miroku asked me, "I'm kinda stiff from the battaling" "here" Miroku got up and massaged my shoulders.

"Thank you Miroku, but I'm going to bed"

Later that night I heard some one knocking on my door. I opend it and saw Kagome. "Inuyashas gone!" she screamd "it's okay Kagome. He proabaly went for a walk-" before I could finish there was another tap on my door. I walked over and opend it... it was Inuyasha. I let him in and walked outside so they could be alone. I walked next door to Mirokus room and knocked. He opend it looking supprised "Sango why arent you in your room?" "Inuyasha's in there with Kagome. May I sleep in your room?" he smiled and let me in. I layed my robe down on the other side of the room. Miroku walked over and laied down next to me. (You can figure out what happens next) Over with Kagome, she turned to Inuyasha looking furius. " Inuyasha how could you betray me?" Inuyasha looked confused " Kagome I thought you understood." "What I dont understand is how you could do this to me!" Kagome ran out the room right into the arms of Sesshaumaru. Inuyasha ran over to Mirokus room and bust in. "Save it for some other time you two! Sesshaumaru's trying to steal Kagome!" I pulled on my robe and ran out. "Go Kiari! Inuyasha if we attack at the same time he wont be able to dodge our attacks. On three. One... Two... Three! Hirakutso!" "Wind Scar!" "Wind Tunnel!" All of our attacks headed strait for Sesshaumaru; but this what excatly what he wanted. He started up another burst of dark wind. The wind carried him and Kagome away. Inuyasha turned to us. "We must set off tonight for Kagome. And I dont want no more Shit out of you two." Miroku turned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha calm down we will get Kagome; but it's to dark to go wandering alone." " Fine you two stay here, I'm going to find Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up and disipeered into the forest. Miroku turned to me, "Sango we cant let him go out there alone. We have to follow him." "Okay. Kiari!" Kiari flew over and landed in front of me. "Kiari go find Inuyasha and ward him off. By all means do not let him go any farther." As Kiari flew off, Miroku turned to me. "We are all alone just you, me, and the stars."

Chapter 5 The battle

Inuyasha kept going into the forest he wasnt going to stop untill he got Kagome back. Suddenly Kiari landed in front of him. "Get away you damn cat!" Kiari growled and trew Inuyasha onto her back. She flew off into the forest. Inuyasha jumped off and looked at Sango and Miroku. " Break it up all ready!" Sango winned, "just five more minutes" Inuyasha pulled Miroku off Sango then regreted it. Miroku and Sango had no clothes on.

Shippo peecked out of Kagome's backpack it was lying on the floor. Sesshaumaru had Kagome's arms chanied to a table. Sesshaumaru looked at Jaken, "Take the fox demon out of the room. He is to young for this." Kagome looked at Sesshaumaru, "If you hurt him I will personally rip out your troat and use it for archery practice." Shippo jumped out of Kagome's backpack making faces at Jaken. " Yeah you better not hurt me or I'll... I'll... run!!" Shippo ran around the room untill he bumped into jaken and fell on the floor. "Kagome! Dont leave me with this overgrown frog!" Jaken looked at Shippo dropping him. "I for one am defintly not a frog!" "Well I cant tell!" Shippo said snapping his little fingers." "Bring it on foxy!" Shippo bald up his little fist jumping up and down. Sesshaumaru walked over and trew Jaken and Shippo out the room. Before he could close the door Shippo muttered to Jaken. "It's obvious he's related to Inuyasha he trows the same." Sesshaumaru walked over to Kagome taking off his cloths at each step. He jumped on Kagome kissing her; starting at her forehead working his way down. Kagome struggled at first. " Get your paws off! You... You... daaamn. You sure can work ." Kagome kissed him back letting him rub her nuga-nugas.

In the other room, Shippo was on Jakens back pulling his head back. "Whos a good frogy?" "Your mama" Jaken yelled Shippo flipped off him. Grabing him by the troat Shippo trew Jaken up in the air, he hit the ceiling fan it carrried him then released him as he hit the wall. There was a loud bang.

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and I (we were making out) "you two really need to get a life." He said I walked over to Inuyasha, "it's okay Inuyasha we will get Kagome back." The Sun had just risen, "Inuyasha stood up. Let's go." I grabded my boomerang and some arrows Kagome left and headed off after Inuyasha. He was running full speed into the forest. Inuyasha jumped up and disapeered above the trees. He landed and turned to us. "We have to ride Kiari, we can see easier." "Kiari go!" We all jumped on, Inuyasha sat in the middle. (he said we needed to concentrate.) Kiari flew over the forest; we were now over Sesshaumaru's castle. Kiari landed on the roof of the main house. Inuyasha walked over to a window and punched a hole in the window. We all jumped in one at time. When we looked up we saw Kagome tied to a table with Sesshaumaru on top of her. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled he ran up and pulled Sesshaumaru off Kagome. Shippo bust out the room with Jaken. Jaken had a black eye and a bloody lip. Shippo looked at Sesshaumaru and said with a bad accent. " Sesshaumaru, no wonder you have bad attitude. You have little weiner and tiny nuts." I wanted to chuckle but held it back. Sesshaumaru snapped his fingers at Jaken. "Bring me my robe." Jaken took two steps and fell on the ground; Shippo had kicked him. I ran over to Kagome as Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsiaga. I tried to get the ropes off Kagome but they were tied to tight. "Kagome this might hurt. Kiari untie Kagome." Kiari flew over and bit the ropes off Kagome. As she put on her clothes I yelled, "Inuyasha get him." Inuyasha smiled. "With pleasure. Wind Scar!" The beam from the Tetsiaga headed strait for Sesshaumaru, he jumped to dodge it but it followed him. Sesshaumaru ran with his back turned to the beam but it hit him. He was trown into the wall and landed on the ground. " My turn. Hiratkutso!" I yelled Sesshaumaru was onconsouis so when he woke up he didnt have enough time to dodge it. The boomerang hit him right on the face. He was swung and landed once again on the ground. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "Are you all right?" Kagome smiled, "I'm fine. Now lets get out of here." We were walking towards the door when a voice said, "I dont think your going anywhere." I turned to see Sesshaumaru. He looked at each one of us in turn. "did you really think that I was going to let my prescouis Kagome get away?" Inuyasha stepped in front of her. "She's not going anywhere; but with me." Sesshaumaru smirked. "Do you really think so you stuiped Hanyo?" Inuyasha gripped the Tetsiaga harder as he wispered something in Kagomes ear. Kagome nodded and wispered something in Miroku's ear. He then turned to me and said, " walk over to Sesshaumaru act like Kagome fire on three." I nodded and with Kagome next to me I walked over to Sesshaumaru. "You see Inuyasha? Even the women want me better then they wont you." Kagome went behind Sesshaumaru pretending to massage his shoulders but I saw her pull back her arrow. "Now" Inuyasha yelled. I punched Sesshaumaru as Inuyasha yelled, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer." The beam hit him right in the chest. He was trown back into a wall. Miroku came over and hit him with his staff causing blood to pour out. Kagome released her arrow as it hit him in the shoulder causing more blood to pour out. There was no way he was going to survive all of these woonds. Last but not least Kiari bit him and Shippo puched him. We were going to come walking out the front door, but the castle was huge. We all got on Kiari as she lifted us into the air.

Chapter 6 mixed feelings

We flew over the castle and over the trees. I looked down and thought I saw Naraku walking but we were to far ahead. We landed and one by one got off Kiari. Kagome went over and sat by herself at the trunk of a tree. Inuyasha started to walk over to her, but I stopped him. I walked over to Kagome and sat down. "Kagome what's wrong?" She looked up at me, " Sango when I was on that table, I struggled at first; but then I... I liked it." I gasped " You mean to say that you love Sesshaumaru?" "No off course not! I could never betray Inuyasha. What I'm saying is that I enjoyed what he did." I looked at Kagome "Sango you must not tell anyone." " I wont" Later that night Inuyasha sleept next to Kagome he said he wanted to make sure she was okay.(Yeah right) I slept next to Miroku. Kagome watched Inuyasha walk around to the other side of the tree. Kagome followed him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "When I saw you on that table. I just wanted to rip the balls off that creep I-" before he could finish Kagome stretched up and kissed Inuyasha. She sat down and looked at Inuyasha. He sat down next to her and slowly pulled off her shirt. She took off her skirt and kissed Inuyasha. It was like stepping into a warm spa. Inuyasha took of his hario and Kimono. He laied down next to Kagome they rolled and rolled and rolled! I wanted to go over and explain that you dont roll that much; but it wasn't a pretty site. Inuyasha was rough and Kagome liked it. He would trow her on the ground and jump on her and roll. "What is it with you two and rolling?" I yelled then went back to sleep. Kagome screamed and woke up Shippo. (Poor Shippo. He woke up and saw Miroku and I. Then ran behind the tree and saw Inuyasha and Kagome.) Next thing you know you heard a scream.

The next day we ate breakfeast that Shippo fixed, when we walked over to him he would grunt and walk away. "I guess he's still angry about last night." Miroku said. Inuyasha walked over with his shirt off. He took some food and sat down. I couldnt help but stare. Inuyasha looked so hot! Miroku saw me staring and steped in front of Inuyasha. "Why dont we go for a walk?" I moved around him still staring at Inuyasha; who seemed to know I was staring and stared back. I walked over behind a tree and took off my clothes swithing into something more comfertable. I walked back around and Inuyashas and Mirokus eyes bugged out. I sat down eating. Miroku sat down next to me. "Sango I think you should change back." He said looking over at Inuyasha who was still staring. "No I'm hot. I'm going swimming in that lake. Inuyasha want to come? Miroku you get ready and come meet us with Kagome." I headed towards the lake with Inuyasha walking next to me. I looked over at him out of the corner of my eyes. He was staring too. We went onto diffrent sides of the lake as Miroku came. "Kagome felt sick. She said she wanted to be alone so I left Shippo and Kiari with her. Miroku flung off his clothes and jumped in next to me. "Let's play hide and seeck" I said he nodded so I swam away and hid behind a rock. After a while I felt something grab my legs under water. I thought it was Miroku so I just followed it. I was pulled up by Inuyasha. "Inu-" was all I could say because he grabded my head and pulled me into a long kiss. I pulled back. "Inuyasha what are you doing you cant do that to Kagome!" He looked into my eyes for a while then walked away. I ran to catch up with him. We were not that far away from the lake but in a clearing. "Inuyasha whats the matter?" I asked "nothing. I dont know what your talking about." He said looking away. I walked over in front of him. "Inuyasha I am your friend. You do not have to lie to me." He looked into my eyes and said, "when I saw Kagome with Sesshaumaru I think she enjoyed it." (FYI our clothes are on) I gasped thinking about what Kagome said. He sat down as I sat next to him. "Inuyasha" I said. He turned to me as I gave him a long passionate kiss. When we finnaly pulled away he said, '' Sango what are you doing?" I just kissed him agian. He put his hand under my chin and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. "Inuyasha wait" I said as he tried to pull me closer. " What about Miroku and Kagome?" he thought about it then said, "we can not let them know about this." I nodded. Although he thought I did not hear him Inuyasha said, " Kagome would never forgive me if I told her I love Sango."

Back at the lake Miroku headed back to the camp. "She's probaly still bathing" Kagome said reading his face. He sat down next to her and laughed, "it's funny how you know what I'm thinking before I think it." She smiled and skooted closer. "Well your a good friend Miroku." He smiled and grabded her hand before he relized what he was doing. He quickly pulled away. I want kiss her. Miroku thought. I wanna kiss him. Kagome thought. "If your gonna kiss her do it all ready." Shippo said from behind a bush. Miroku smilled and leaned in and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back deepening the kiss. Miroku pulled her closer and closer. Kagome let him pull her closer and closer until they weren't more than an inch apart. They were on the ground still kissing when they pulled away at the same time. "Wait what about Sango and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Miroku thought then said, "they cant know about this." Although she thought he didnt hear her Kagome said, "Inuyasha would never forgive me if he knew I had feelings for Miroku."

Back with Inuyasha and Sango, he picked her up and put her on his back. He ran towards the lake and stopped when he got there. I got off and looked at Inuyasha. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled he pulled me into a passionate kiss. We sat there kissing for what felt like hours intill he laied me down next to him. Kissing me he pulled me on him, tightning his grip on my waist. He slowly pulled off my skirt untill I relized how long we had been away from camp. I broke away from his kissing me to just lie there. "Sango why did you stop?" "We've been away from camp for so long. Do you think there worrying?" He pulled me into a kiss saying, "no" Inuyasha pulled off my shirt and pulled me closer. I could feel him breathing agianst me chest. We laied there kissing untill he pulled away. "Inuyasha" I wined he helped me put my clothes on then said, "your right we should get going." Then with one more passionate kiss he put me on his back and ran trew the forest.

While Inuyasha ran I was kissing his neck. He jumped up into the air and said, "dont do that you make me loose focus." I continued to kiss his neck. "You know you like it." I said in a low voice. "Thats it!" He yelled he landed on the ground and trew me off him. He ripped off my clothes and his. He then jumped on me and kissed me. Rolling around he kissed me more and more passionatly. Now I knew why Kagome liked him being rough. He finally pulled and took a big breath. I pulled away and put my hand on his mouth. "Miroku stop it!" Then there was some mumbling. "Kagome please just five more minutes." "Oh okay." There was the sound of rumbling then finally it stoped. "Your clothes are on? okay let's go and start dinner." Kagome said. When I thought it was safe I took my hand of Inuyashas mouth. Inuyasha looked mad. "I cant believe them. How could she do this to me?" "probaly the same way you did that to her and I did to Miroku." He got off me and put on his clothes. "We cant let them know we know about them okay?" he said still angry. I nodded and kissed him on his lips. It seemed to relax him in a way. I kissed him agian and agian untill he finally got of me. When our clothes were on we walked into camp. Miroku ran over and hugged me. "Are you okay I was worried." I had already thought of a story so I told him it. " I saw you leave and began to follow you but didnt want to leave Inuyasha, so I went back for him." When Miroku wasnt looking I winked at Inuyasha.

Later that night

Inuyasha woke me up and brought me over out of the camp. He sat me in his lap looking at the stars. "Inuyasha what are you thinking about?" I asked him. "Nothing" He said. I reached up and kissed him. He kissed me back deepening the kiss. Slowly laying me down he took off my clothes and his. "Inuyasha" I mumbled. "Yes Sango" he said kissing my breast. "What are we going to do if Miroku and Kagome wake up?" "just five more minutes." He said kissing me. Our tounges wrestled as he squeezed my butt. When he pulled away smilling I looked up at him. "Whats so funny?" I asked "you look so-- never mind." I put my clothes on and sat in his lap. "Look so what?" He looked into my eyes. "Like you love me." My head hung as tears rolled down my face. "Sango whats wrong?" he said lifting my head up. "Inuyasha I dont want ot hurt you but I still have feelings for Miroku. I'm sorry" I got out his lap and ran away to the lake. I sat there looking at the lake crying. "Sango" I turned to see Inuyasha looking at me with concern in his eyes. He sat down next to me and let me cry on his shoulder. "Sango it's okay, I still have feelings for Kagome. Now can you please stop crying your sorta drowning me." I looked into his eyes and laughed. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheeck softly. "Thanks Inuyasha. You are great and everything, but I think we should go back to Miroku and Kagome." He smiled and kissed my lips softly. "I know. And no offense or anything but Kagomes better than you." I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm just getting warmed up. One more night?" he smiled "one more night" for one more hour Inuyasha and I rolled and rolled. Right before sunrise he brought me back to the camp on his back.

I woke up the next morning and went over to Miroku. "Hey how about that walk today?" his face sunk " um-er I told Kagome I would help her with the cooking." I hung my head dipressed. "Oh-um okay. Well I'll j-just see you l-later then okay well bye." I ran off over to the lake and cried. _Why did I do that to Miroku? he was being so nice and sweet and I just trew him off. _Inuyasha walked over. "Kagomes with Miroku cooking." I looked up letting him see my tear stained face. "I know" he came over and wiped my tears. Leaning agianst a tree he said, "looks like we had mixed feelings." I wipped another tear, "yeah. Do you regret it." He laughed, "Hell no. Your good Sango" I laughed back, "I thought you said Kagome was better?" he shrugged "I lied." I walked over and sat in front of him. "That was stuipd." He laughed and pointed at himself. "I'm stupid? what happen to reaching for a berry and falling on me?" I blushed "so I did something stupid. I still didnt lie." He looked at me and smiled. "What?" I said looking at him. "I really did like you." he said standing up and walking over to the lake. I got up and ran to catch up with him. He turned and put me on his back. "One more time?" he said smiling at me. "One more time." I said kissing his cheeck. He ran around the lake then put me down. He sat down as I sat next to him. "Your a really good friend. I feel like I can be myself around you." I said looking into his eyes. He smiled "dont think I'm going soft or anything but I feel the same way." I smiled at him, "Inuyashas going soft" I said pushing him playfully. "No I'm not" he said pushing me back. "Yes you are" I said pushing him agian. He pushed me on the ground and was about to get on me but stopped. I got up and sat in front of him.


End file.
